


A New Friend

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Vanessa gets to work.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



Finally, Vanessa had everything she needed. It was a rainy day, she didn't have any chores until after-dinner dishes, and that meant she could do something she'd been meaning to do... Once she got the supplies. 

A couple of trips into town and some nosing around the haberdasher's shop found her what she needed, though. She had fabric and stuffing, all the perfect trim and good strong thread... 

She'd found a pattern she could modify and it was cut and waiting. 

Now she could relax and get to work on a new stuffed friend-- A Felyne all her very own.


End file.
